Gundainium Rhapsody
by Haer'Dalis
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out why it's parody/romance. Songfic of Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.


Gundainium Rhapsody.  
  
As if you didn't know, it's a spoof of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody. Duh.  
  
I don't own this, bla bla bla, you know the deal.  
  
And to put it bluntly, I got the inspiration from Princess Fireball, so thank you to her, cause I know she'll read it.  
Won't she?  
  
  
Anyway, back 2 the fic.  
Duo sings all of this, mind you. He's my Fave :)  
the ** indicates that Duo's not signing that part.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Rooster's nest nightclub/improv.  
  
Duo comes into the nightclub in tears.  
Trowa: Duo! What's wrong?  
Duo: Hilde said she broke up with me, and that she hated my guts.  
Trowa: That's not so bad! She's said worse to you!  
Duo: When I asked her to marry me?  
Trowa: Oh my God. Are you sure you still want to go through with this show?  
Duo: I'll be fin, just give me some time to think of a song...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Dark stage. A light comes on that shows Duo*  
  
Is this the real song?  
Is it a Parody?  
Caught in a Plot twist,  
No escape from Insanity.  
  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and seeeeeee....  
I'm just a pilot, I don't need no moldy cheez,  
  
'Cause I'm easy come, esay go,  
Little high, litle low,  
Anyway my braid goes,  
It dosen't really matter to mee...  
To meeeee.....  
  
Heero,  
Just killed a man,  
Put a gun pulled the trigger,  
Now he's dead,  
Heero,  
Life had just begun,  
And now you've gone   
And thrown your's all away...  
  
Heeeroo...  
OOoooOOoooOOh,  
Didn't mean to make you die,  
If you're not back again this time tomorrow,  
I'll carry on, carry on,  
As if nothing ever happened...  
  
Too late,  
My time had come,  
Sent assasins after me,  
Almost got shot when I went to pee...  
  
Goodbye, Gundam, buddy,  
I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind an face the poo...  
  
Heeeroo...  
OOoooOOoooOOh,  
Don't really wanna die!  
Sometimes wish I'd never had fun at all,  
*Guitar bit*  
  
I see a little Shiloutto of a man,  
Nataku!  
Nataku!  
Will you do the fandango?  
Beamsabres are lighting,  
very, very frighting me!  
Deathscythe Hell! *Deathscythe Hell*  
Deathscythe Hell! *Deathscythe Hell*  
Deathscythe Hell custom model,  
MagnificoooOOooooOOO.  
I'm just a pilot, nobody loves me   
*He's just a pilot, from a poor colony*  
*Spare him his life from this monstrosity!*  
Easy come, easy go. Will you let me go?  
*Peacemillion-*  
*NOOOOOO!!!! We will not let you go!*  
*Let him go!!*  
*Peacemillion-*  
*NOOOOOO!!!! We will not let you go!*  
*Let him go!!*  
*Peacemillion-*  
*NOOOOOO!!!! We will not let you go!*  
*Let him go!!*  
*never let him go!*  
*Let him go!!*  
*Never let him go!*  
*Let him go!!*  
*Never let him go!*  
Never let me gooOOoOOO!!!  
No! No! No! No! No! No! NO!  
OH Quatre Winner! Quatre Winner! Quatre Winner let me go!  
Trieze Kushrenada has a devil put aside for me!  
For Meeeeeee.... For MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
*Another Guitar bit*  
So you think you can stomp me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can Love me and leave me to DIEEEEE???  
OHHH Hilde.... Can't do this to me Hilde,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta this!  
*Guitar bit #3*  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH yeah!!! OOOOOooooooooOOOOO yeah!  
Nothing really matters, Chang Wufei can see,  
Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to mee.......  
*Any way your braid goes...*  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Duo comes off stage, and wipes the tears from his eyes,  
*Sinff* "That was beautiful"  
He looks around and finds a bundle of flowers with the words "I'm sorry, Hilde" on them...  
A soft voice from behind him speaks:  
"I've been thinking, and i was a jerk then. Can you every forgive me, Duo?"  
Different tears fall down his face now...  
"Sure, after all, you've called me worse..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wufei Flipped through his mail.  
Lets see:  
"Honor Monthly"  
"Annual Katana Catolouge"  
"Justice Weekly"  
"You are invited to the wedding of Duo.."  
Wufei dropped the rest of the letters, screaming.  
Sally came in.  
"Wufei! What's wrong!"  
It seemed that all Wufei could say was:  
"Little Maxwells...Little Maxwells...Little Maxwells..."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorta fluffy @ the end, dontcha think?  
Well, it was my first try at fluffy stuff, but definately not my last! It was fun! And so was the parody part.  
Well R+R!  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
